When life gives you lemons!
by I Stalk Waffles
Summary: Rin, is a sixteen year old girl from the states. When she ,moves with her older brother to domino, she slowly becomes friends with the gang! why do people call them a gang anyway? And soon begins falling for a psyco, white haired, yami.
1. Memories

(( Disclamer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, only my characters. I am sorry if the characters are ooc, seeing as I am writing them how I picture them. Also sorry, I have a strange writeing style, so if you get confused please tell me. ))

* * *

A Short girl was slowly walking through a grave yard. Why was this girl walking through one at night? Well she was visiting her mothers gave, who had shortly passed away from cancer. I guess that is what smokeing for over twenty years would do to you. How do I know this, well that girl is me. My name Is Rin Taiyou, I am sixteen, and from New Olrleans, Louisiana. I have long, mid-back length, brown hair, normaly in pony tails, green eyes, and tan-ish skin. Also I am very, very short, with small b-cup breast, yes I need to grow. Unfortently this is my last time vistiting her grave, for a while. You see I am moving to live with my older borther, and his wife in Domino, Japan. I wish I could say I was happy to move there, but I can't. Me, and my brother don't really get along. I personly think he is a asshole, who needs to be slapped. He thinks I am to childish, and need to grow up. I can't however say he is wrong, but I just don't feel like admitting it to him. OH! sorry, I got off track! I tend to do that alot, so please excuse it for a little bit. I am almost done talking. Were was I, ah yes! Walking through the grave yard!

Taking a deep breath of air Rin, glanced up at the moon, griping her backpack straps. It was unusaly bright, and the stars were out. To her it fit perfectly, almost as if her mother was saying good bye from the heavens. She had yet to cry over her mother, and only she knew why. Rin continued walking for around five minutes. It felt like two hours to her, from walking around crypts, tombs stone, and the ocasional sleeping bum. She had finally reached The white marble tombstone. Writen on it: Niomi Taiyou, mother, daughter, friend. It to her sounded like something that most people put on a tomb stone. Rather then actualy write something that ment more. Maybe it was just her, but she belived her mother desevered something more, as would any child. Sitting down infront of the tombstone, Rin began taking off her back pack. Taking out a bottle of tea, and some red velvet cupcakes. Looking down saddly at the items, her mothers favorite food. Placing the cupcakes on the tombstone, only saving one for herself. She then poured half of the bottle on the tomb stone. Adjucting herself so she was sitting cross legged, she then ate the cup cake in one bite. Smileing as she wiped the iceing off of her lips, and whiped it on the ground. Letting out a sigh, Rin looked at her mothers grave. Opening, her lips twice, trying to figure out what to say. "Hey moms, um well I'm good. Moving with big brother tomarow. I know you would tell me to get along with him, if you were here. And tell us not to fight. Hell rember the time you paid us both fifty bucks so we would stop fighting? Heh, good times huh. Well anyway I just want to say I love you, and miss you... I know you do too, and-and. I wont get to see you for a while, but I will vist soon! I promise!" By the time Rin, had gotten mid way through talking she began chokeing up. She had always done this, since the first time she visited. And like all the times, she quickly got up, and left. For her it was to painful.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY!!

A loud annoying ringing sound, filled the small, empty, purple room. They only things being a alarm clock, and Rin sleeping in a pile of covers. The female slept peacfully for five minutes trough the ringing. Sleepily sitting up, she threw one of her pillows at the poor clock, shutting it up. Slowly untangleing herself from the mass of covers, that had almost formed a cacoon around her in the night. Rin began to stand up, and make her way into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth, and useing the restroom. She then headed into her room, and got out a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and some boots for her bag. Quickly getting dressed, as she hatted being naked. Looking around the room, she walked over to the pile of covers. Without folding them, she shoved them in the closet. Taking one last look around her room, she picked up her bag, and headed out the house. Getting into her old rusty ford truck, and starting the engin, she began driving to her friend Adrienne's house. Adrienne would be whatching the house, and taking care of her truck. This was another reason, she was upset about moving. She would be leaving her best friend behind. After dirving for fifteen minutes, she pulled into a brick driveway. Honking the horn, three times Rin began waiting for Adrienne to come out. Not having to wait long, as her friend ran out. Adrienne, had short, choppy blond hair. She was tall, skinny, tan, and big boobs. Yup she looked just like a blond bomb shell, somthing Rin wished she was. Glancing at the blond, who was now in the pasengers seat. It didn't take long before they both began grining, and instantly huged. Pulling away for her firend, and out the dirveway, the two began driving the long trip to the airport.

The blond glanced over at her friend, with a slight frown, and destressed look in her eyes. "I can't belive you have to moveeeee! I'm ganna miss you, you bitch." Adrienne said, pouting at the end and crossing her arms childishly. Rin looked at her friend from the corner of her eye, before looking back towards the road. "Yeah well I have no choice, Ian is my gaurdian now. If I could stay I would." Sighing at the end, Rin could have sworn she heard Adrienne muttering thighs under her breath. Deciding to ignore it, and focus on driveing. The rest of the way was scilent after the exchange of words. It made the car ride uncomfterble for both girls. Neither knew what to say to break the scilence. Upon making it to the airport, the two girls unwillinly got out of the truck. Handing Adrienne the house, and car keys, Rin gave her one last hug before heading into the large building.

* * *

ARIVEING IN DOMINO CITY! 8D

Rin was sleeping peacfully, untill she felt someone shake her. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw it was one of the flight attendants. The woman told her the plan had just land, in domino city, an she needed to get off the plain. Getting up, at the pace of a slug, she let out a loud yawn, and grabed her bag. Exiting off the plain, she noticed her older brother waiting for her. Heading over to his dirrection, still half asleep. She gave him a half hug, which he returned. After saying their hellos the two sibling began headed to Ian's car.

It was a slow, quiet drive heading to er borthers house. She however did not mind this time, as she really didn't feel like talking to him. So instead she stared out the window. She noticed quite a few things as she did. One, the many people with strange things on their arms. Two, the holigrams of monsters, and three, the posters of said monsters hanging around the city. Rin, had no real idea of what dule monsters was, she was more into videogames, then card games. She had heard about it but found it boring. She guessed it was alot more popular here, then in New Orleans. She was even now slightly interested, only thanks to the grapics. Deciding to stop looking out the window, Rin got out a book, and began reading. Hopeing it would help make the car ride go much faster. Thankfully it did. Feeling the car stop moving, she put the book back into her bag. Taking a look at the apartments the her brother must live in. Getting out the car, and putting her bag on one shoulder. The short girl began walking after her brother.

She had to admit the apartment was pretty nice, and not as small as she thought it would have been. Looking over to her brother, she saw him heading into a hall way. Deciding to follow him, rather then stare at the walls. She noticed he was heading into one of the rooms. Her brother opened the door, and steeped asided. "This is your room, we had gotten it ready right before you came." He said, in a overly cherry tone. Ian took one more steep back, letting Rin walk into the room. Taking a peak into the room, Rin noticed it looked alot like her room, back in the states. Steeping into it purple room, rin droped her bag on the ground. Turning towards her brother, she let a small smile apear on her lips, and Thanked him. She honestly didn't expect him to go trough the trouble of doing something like this. She began thinking it won't be that bad here. Holding her left arm, she began to almost feel bad for being so rude to him on the phone. Almost being the key word. "So! When is Amy going to get ho- here?" Rin asked, stoping her self from saying the word home. Her brother chatching what she did, frowned for a slpit second, before answering. "In a few hours, she works as a secretary for kiba corp..." Pausing, he decided not to finish his sentance. Instead Ian, decided to have His little sister go explore the city. "Why don't you go, and find your way around?" Not taking no for an answer, he began to guide Rin out the door. Who in return moved as slow as a slug, mostly just to annoy him for already kciking her out.

Rin would have gotten herself lost in a matter of minutes, if she didn't have her phone. Who ever invinted google maps, she would kiss them right now. So far, she had only found a book store, that caught her intrest. She did have a love for yaoi mangas, and people always found that well a tad bit creepy. Deciding if she did not find a shop, she was intersted in soon, she would go back to the apartment. She was hopeing to find a video games shop, she needed a new controler for her ps3, anyway. And just her luck (or so she thought) she spotted a game shop! Jumping up, and down three times, she began runing towards the building. Slowing down, once she reached the door, she opened it, and began looking for a controler, and games. She however did not find any, all she found were toys, rpg board games, and dule monster cards. Hopeing they had one behind the counter, she headed over towards the old man behind it. She was soon cut off by a few people coming from the back of the shop. Deciding to be the polite one, and wait. She just hoped they wouldn't take long.

The only two of the group of five people(besides grandpa) to notice she was standing there. Was the girl with, short hair, and the boy with really strange hair. The girl was the first to act, as she began pushing the boys out of the way. "Mr. Motto has a customer, so move it!" Said the short hair girl. Rin nodded a thanks, and walked up to the counter, by now she had compleatly tunred out the gourp. "Um excusse me, would you have any games for the ps3?" She noticed the old man didn't get to answer, as the dirtyblonde, tall one had began running his mouth. "Gramps doesn't sell video games, he does however sell the worlds finest dule monster cards!" He said with a broklyn accent. Was he from the states of something? Letting out a sigh, Rin turned towards the boy with a now annoyed look. "You think if I wanted the cards I would have asked for them." She said just as rudely as she felt he was being. And instead of listening to his comback, she began walking towards the door. But was stoped the the shortest of the group. "Sorry for joey's behavior, I'm Yugi motto, and are you new here?" Yugi, asked. He seemed to Rin like a little kid, he was probably just very short. Rin began to open her lips to speak...

(( Next chapter will have more of the yu-gi-oh characters in it. And will be slightly less confusing. Or not, but oh wells, also if you can find the qoutes I used, you get a cookie. ))


	2. video games

(( I ment to write this yesterday. I just forgot to, but oh wells. Oh and For the third chapter, I'm going to need two more people. Soooooo I want you, yes you! To make one up for me. Seeing as I am way to lazy to do it myself. 3;

Disclamer: I do not own yu-gi-oh, or any of their ideas. If I did it would be like a crack fic. I do own my o.c.s, and um that is about it. Also if you found the yu-gi-oh abriged qoutes, then you get a cookie. :3 ))

* * *

Rin was just about to answer Yugi's question, untill her phone began to ring. Telling him to hold on, she took her phone out of her bag, and saw it was her brother calling. She had quessed his wife was already at the apartment. Looking down at Yugi, who was shorter then her, which was somthing she only saw with kids. "I am new, I moved here not to long ago, and I have to go. Soooo bye!" She said rather quickly, and rushed out the door. Not before bumping into a quy with long white hair. Apoligizing quickly, she then began to run towards her house. She knew it would have seemed strange to the group, but she really didn't care. It wasn't like she would see them again. And if so she would just pretend she didn't run home. Yup that always worked for her, well not really but oh wells. About half way there she had stopped running, and her side was hurting from it. "I need to get back in shape, damn you god of war three!" She said under her breath in fustration. She was currently addicted to the god of war games, and not being able to run half a mile was showing under her breath, she took out a bottle of lemonade, and began chugging it while she walked.

* * *

WITH YUGI, AND FRIENDS :D

The white haired boy looked back at the fleeing girl, who seemed to be in quite a rush. He wondered what could have made her run like that. When he looked at his friends, he noticed the same confused looks on their faces. "That was odd." He said to him self, and decided to let it go. It wasn't his buisness anyway. His yami however seemed to find it funny. Doing his best to ignore the evil being he walked up to his friend. "Hello!" Bakura said i cheery voice, giving a small wave, and smile. Yugi, Joey, and the others gave him the same response, with their own versions of saying hi. Hearing Joet, and Tristan joke about something. Bakura turned to them. It seemed Tristian was saying Joey's face scared the girl off. He faintly heard his yami agree with him. He honestly hatted shareing bodies with the evil spirit. As he couldn't make friends with out fearing for their lifes. He often felt himself thinking that he should stop hanging around the group. Not wanting his yami to try, and take their souls, again. However Yugi's yami seemed to be stronger then his, and that was one of the reasons he stayed. Snaping out of his thoughts, he almost didn't hear Yugi's question. "Bakura you alright, you seemed like you were spaced out." The short, carzy haired boy asked him. Rubbing the back of his head, he mearly said he was fine. Which wasn't really all a lie, he was just thinking, that and he seemed to have a bad feeling about something. He just didn't know about what.

* * *

WITH RIN :D

By the time Rin had gotten back to the apartemnt, her brother had left to go get his wife. She only knew this thanks to a note, that also said get cleaned up. Sniffing her self, as the sweat from running had already dried. She wrinkled her nose at the smell, and quickly went in to the bath room to get cleaned up. She honestly didn't know how she was going to deal with sharing a bathroom with her borther of all people. It almost freaked her out to take one. She honestly did not want to know what he, and his wfie did in it. To be honest the tought freaked her out, it also made her take a two minute shower. Once she was dressed she walked out of her room to notice her borther, and whats her name was back. Yes she was horrible with names. Hell she had already forgotten that guys name. So she decided to call him spikey. Uncreative yes, sounded like a pet named yes, fit him probably not. She haddn't noticed yet that her borther was talking to her. Untill he began pokeing her. She hatted being poked, smaking his hand away. She was about to walk back in her room. Untill she heard the word food. Turning around, she giving her borther full attention. She was hungry about three thirds of the day. Seeung her borther smirk, and hold out a nummie smelling bag of takeout. Running up to him, she snatched the bag, and ran to the table. Ian, and any(forgot what I named her) looked at her with a amused experssion. Not careing enough to say something, she got out all the food, and picked a random box. She was about to start digging in, untill she heard the word school. Oh how she hatted that word, almost as much as uniforms. Saddly for her that was the next word that came out of Amy's mouth. Glareing over at her, then to the ugly pink, and blue uniform. She would be damned if she wore that. Saddly she had a feeling she would be damned. Amy however seemed to not notice Rin's glares. And began going on about the school she was going to, it was called domino high, or something. She had stopped paying attention, and began stuffing her face with food. She really didn't want to think about the next day. Because from what she heard, tomarow was her first day.

* * *

(( Yes it is a short chapter, but I am not really in the mood to make it longer. D: Oh and yes I said there would be more of the characters, but Like I said I am to lazy right now. Sooo yeah.))


	3. dreams, and toast

**(( Disclamer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh (or Milly she belongs to a friend),I only own my oc's. ))**

Rin had trouble sleeping that night. The room felt unknow to her, even though her things surrounded her. She tossed and turned until around four a.m. You could say she was home sick she couldn't argue with that.

You could also say she was nervous about starting her first day at her new school. It could have been been both. When sleep finally came to her, she thankfully fell into a short, dreamless sleep. That is until her alarm clock decided it was time for her to get up.

She began to wake at a pace so slow it would put a sloth to shame. Dragging her feet towards the bathroom she shared, knocking on the door to make sure no one was in it. Even half asleep, she refused to walk in on her brother and sister-in-law. When no one responded she headed into the small room, and began her morning routine.

It wasn't until she was wrapped in a towel, that she had noticed she forgot to bring her uniform to the bathroom. Peeking out the door, to make sure no one was around, Rin ran as fast as she could to her room. Leaning against the door for a few seconds, she dropped the towel while walking over to her dresser. Once she was dressed in the pink, and blue uniform she brushed her hair and put it up in pigtails.

The short girl grabbed a peice of toast, and her bag before running out the house. After almost falling over four times in an attempt to put on her shoe, Rin finally managed to do so while having at least twelve people stare at her sad attempts.

While she had no sense of ballance, Rin did have a wonderful sense of direction. Which helped her find her way to the school, that and her borthers directions to it. After walking for almost twenty minutes, Rin arrived at Domino high. Staring at the building for a few minutes, until someone had bumped into her. Turning around she noticed a rather pale girl with blond hair and green eyes. The blond girl looked a little surprised, before a smile spread on her face. "I'm so sorry! I spaced out, again. Anywhos I'm Milly, and I'm new here! And who are you?" Milly introduced herself, her voice having a slightly hyper edge as she held out her hand.

"I'm Rin, I'm also new here, sadly." Rin accepted her hand, and shook it. She guessed it was nice that she wasn't the only one starting school, in the middle of the school year. Rin glanced at Milly as she came up with an idea that could help both of them.

"Hey Milly would you want to help me find our classes, it would be nice to know someone, don't you think?" A smile began to spread across both girls faces, as she finished that sentence. Milly nodded rather quickly, as she took Rin's hand and began pulling her into the school buiding. She was pretty used to this, as Adrienne always did it, and in a strange way it helped her mood. She began thinking once more that maybe moving wouldn't be so bad. Her smile grew as Milly began to talk about random video games.

It turned out that Milly and Rin both had the same classes. Except Rin had an art class, when Milly had gym class. By the time they were in their first class, they found out quite a few things about each other.

They actually had quite a few things in common as it turned out. Sitting next to each other, talking about who the best looking guy from ouran host club was. They didn't even notice most of the students go out into the hall. That is until the heard yelling, and monster like noises. Looking at each other in confusion, both thought the world was coming to an end. Eventually curiousity made them look out into the hall.

Thankfully it wasn't the end of the world, only people playing Duel Monsters. Looking at her new friend, she was about to ask if this happend often. until she rembered they both were new here. Deciding she wanted to watch she stayed in the back of the crowd and watched the monsters. After a few minutes, everyone began returning to class. Seeing as how she quessed the match was over she followed Milly into the class room and back to their seats. Just in time too, as the teacher walked in right after everyone was seated.

The day had passed quickly, up until lunch. It was in the cafeteria, that she had spotted the group of people she saw at the gameshop. She briefly glanced at them before taking her seat next to Milly. She had hopped she wouldn't see them, sadly luck was never on her side. Looking over at her friend, who had already finished her food, and was now reading an Elfen Lied manga. Looking at her food, she began picking at most of it, in the end only eating the chiken, and her drink.

Looking over at her blond friend, she caught her staring at the unfinished food. Letting out a small laugh, she slid it over towards her. It was almost too funny watching Milly inhale the food, then again, Rin almost always did the same thing. Just as Rin stood up to dump both of their trays, the bell rung signaling the next class. Unfortunately it was the class Milly, and Rin didn't have together. Saying their goodbyes, the two headed for class.

**END OF SCHOOL DAY NUMBER ONE!**

Rin had to admit the day wasn't so bad, and she had Milly to thank for it. She was also glad that she didn't run into the group. It wasn't until she had gotten to her apartment, that she noticed a certain blond at the end of the hall way. For a few seconds she thought he had followed her, that is until he walked into the apartment down the hall. Letting out a sigh of relief, she walked into her own apartment.

Finding that no one was there thanks to a note saying: ' Hey, we won't get home until late tonight. There is food in the fridge, so you won't get hungry. Love, Ian.' Throwing the note away, Rin headed for the kitchen where got out a few snacks before heading into the living room to do her homework. Once she was done with the workload, she decided to take a quick nap. Just like falling asleep that night it took a while for sleep to come to her. However when it did, she began to have what she could only explain as a nightmare.

In her dream she was in a black and red themed room lying on the floor as if she had been knocked out. The walls were black, along with the floor. The windows had been covered with red curtains, and red drapes were hanging here and there. There was no furniture at all in the room. As she slowly began to push herself from up from the floor, she noticed four shadowy masses around her. Freaking out she tried to scoot away from them, but every time she tried they slowly got closer to her. Just as the shaows almost reached her, they vanished in a puff of smoke.

Letting out a sigh of relief Rin looked up, letting out a scream. She saw a man with black smoke like hair, clad in a black cloak as his blood red eyes were staring directly at her. Scooting as far away as she could, Rin let out another scream as she felt someone was shaking her. The room, and demonic man slowly began to fade away as she opened her eyes. She was covered in sweat, and was trembling. It took her a while to figure out who had woken her up. Looking up she saw her brother, his face showing so much concren for her, it almost scared her.

Later that night Rin did not sleep at all, she refused to. She did not want to go back to that room, it felt too real for her. Hell it reminded her of Nightmare on Elm street! That did nothing to help her mood, so instead she listend to the running of the AC, and the sounds of people diriving by. This helped calm her, and eventualy put her to sleep. Thankfully the only dream she had was about fish taking over the world.


	4. Role playing, and burger world

**(( Yay, chapter four! Well I think I should explain the fish taking over the world thing. Long story short, it was from a dream I had, a week before I wrote the chapter. Stangest dream ever! **

**Anywho, thanks to , for letting me use his character Nari. :D Thankies! **

**Also, thanks to Rubygirl12345 for helping me out with this chapter, chapter three, and the upcoming chapters. :D OH! I posted pictures of Rin, and Milly! GO LOOK! :D**

**Disclamer: I do not own yu-gi-oh, Milly, and Nari. I only own Rin, and my ideas...sadly. . ))**

The days passed by a little to fast for Rin, and before she noticed, it was the end of the week already. Over the last four days she had grown closer to Milly.

She had also seen the group she met at the game shop at lunch. Surprisingly, she shared the same homeroom with them, although it had taken her at least two days to notice it. She had wanted to introduce herself, but never found the courage to do it.

Milly had eventually noticed this, and pushed her into the tall blonde one, but all _that _ended up doing was making her awkardly apoligize to him. Thankfully her friend never did it again. Yes, she had noticed a few things over the last four days. Even that Milly had a slight fondness towards a boy named Seto Kaiba. She however said nothing of it, and instead focused on doodling in class, and not falling asleep during it.

Rin was currently listening to the teacher, well **trying **to. She often found anything math related extremely boring. That would explain her failing this class.

While trying to pay attention, she found herself slowly dozing off. Only to feel a sharp pain in her foot. Letting out a quiet yelp, she glared over at Milly who was trying to look innocent. Turning back towards the front of the class, she once again tried to pay attention. It just seemed like this class made time go painfully slow. Thus she nearly ran out of her seat when the bell rang, signalling lunch, yay.

Grabbing a tray, not really caring what was put on it since she wasn't planning on eating any of it anyway, Rin headed over to the table she shared with Milly. Seeing her friend wasn't not there, but instead sitting with them, Rin sent a sharp glare at the back of Milly's head before she dragged herself to the dreaded table, fully aware her friend had done this on purpose.

Sitting next to her blonde friend, she stepped on her foot to get back at her. Only to find out it belonged to the white haired boy. Pointing at Milly, who in turn pointed at her, saying 'She did it!' at the same time. For a second she could have sworn the white haired boy's eyes turned extremely dark. Even if it was only for a split second.

Milly, still pointing at Rin, began to introduce her to the group. "Rin, this is Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Duke, and Bakura! Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Duke, And Bakura, this is Rin!" She said in a overly cheery voice, as if she had been friends with them for years. And not less than the ten minutes that she truly was.

They however said their greetings in their own ways, with Joey, and tristan saying 'yo', Tea said Hi!, Yugi waved, and Bakura said hello very politely. Waving slightly, she decided to just pretend to be part of the bench. Hoping she would develop some ninja powers, and melt into it, or something.

They soon went back to their own conversations, and she almost let out a sigh of relief. She honestly had no idea why she was so shy. It may have been that she had a bad feeling when she was around them. The same feeling she had when she had that dream.

Looking up she noticed Bakura got up, saying he had to go do something. It was that instant that the feeling went away, suddenly feeling as if a huge wieght was lifted from her shoulders.

Was it really **Bakura **that made her feel so uneasy? He honestly didn't seem anything like the demon in her dreams. Rin shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind until she felt a tug on her left pigtail. Pulling it free, she smacked someone's hand. It turned out to be that guy with the die earring. _'What was his name, dook, dude, oh that's right Duke!'_ She thought to herself, glad to have rembered his name.

"You hit me with your hair." He explained in a slightly annoyed tone, thinking she had done it on purpose. Fully glancing at him, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention." she replied, relieved when she saw that he was already over it.

Sliding her tray over to Milly, who like always was eating faster than a horse can run Rin noticed this time she was having an eating contest with Tristan and Joey. Who she had now dubbed along with Milly, as the 'three bottomless pits'. Not very creative, but it fit them.

Seeing Milly was in the lead, and that half the cafeteria was watching and placing bets, she thought this was her perfect time to sneak away to get the bag of chips hidden in her locker. Once she was out of the cafeteria, she began walking to get some real food. How she considered chips real food was beyond anyone, but then again, the food they served wasn't all that great either.

It wasn't untill she was opening her locker that the feeling came back.

Feeling herself freze, she slowly turned around, and saw Bakura sneaking around the corner. Making sure to grab her chips, she began following him, which could possibly be one of the dumbest things she did that whole week. She only noticed that when she had followed him for less then a minute, which was definitely long enough for him to notice her.

When he turned around, she took a step back, seeing his eyes were just as dark, if not darker then earlier. They were full of such hatred, matching his evil grin. Taking another step back, she used her chips as a sheild. When she tried thinking of something to say, all that came out was an almost silent 'um'.

Bakura had noticed the girl follow him. He found it strange how she had such a childish aura, it could possibly even rival Yugi's.. but then again, he highly doubted anyone's could. The boy, just like his hikari was to trusting.

Looking at her he noticed how she seemed completely frightened, causing him to grin. Thus causing her to take another step back. His grin grew with amusement.

How amusing these humans could be. The woman seemed to get fightend so easily. He loved it, the smell of that fear, and this girl reeked of it, making him let out a quiet, slightly demonic laugh. He would have fun playing with her. Sadly, he never got to have any fun as that damned pharaoh always seemed to ruin it. He even didn't get to play with her yet!

"What do you think you are doing, Bakura?" Glaring at the spirt of the puzzle, he felt like doing something human for once. Mostly to see how the bastard would respond. Holding up his fist, then his middle finger, he then added a crazed grin.

"She followed me. You do always seem ruin my fun, Pharaoh. Oh well, you won't have the _ability _to do so soon enough." His grin grew, then quickly faded, as he returned the body to his host. "What are you-" the other yami began asking as Bakura returned to the confines of his prison.

Rin was completely and utterly confused. Fisrt he began laughing like a mental petient, then flipped Yugi off, and lastly he went on about something she had no clue about. To be honest, she was starting to think these guys were _really _into roleplay. That would explain the shiny necklaces, and the hair. Looking back at the two boys, she noted that they seemed back to normal. Deciding to break the scilence, she took a deep breath, her eyes still focused on the boys.

"So... are you two into like, roleplay, or something?" The two looked at her oddly, though she sure _felt _like she was going insane. Slowly backing out of the hall way, she pointed to the direction of her locker. "I'm going to go, uh.. have fun role playing!" She shouted the last part, and began walking away very quickly before bumping into a slightly upset Milly.

Looking at her sideways, with a small frown she began wondering what was wrong. "You okay?" She asked in a quiet voice. It was very odd to see Milly like this. She was useally hyper, and happy. She didn't get a response, but instead was pulled in the nearest girls bathroom. Sitting on the counter, she waited for her friend to speak. Which didn't take very long.

"He insulted me, and yelled at me!" She barley got out the first to letters of the word 'who' before she was cut off. "Seto Kaiba! He may be uber, smexy, hot, but he is an ass! Yes I _have _been crushing like crazy, but I mean **come on!**" By now the blonde was pacing back and forth, using hand motions to make her speech seem more dramatic. " He _did _call me a pretty girl though... okay, so he didn't, but still!" Rin was at a loss of what to say. What _can _you say when your best friend was mad at her crush?

Milly sat next to her on the counter, and stole her chips. Rin only let her bacuse she was upset. "You know what! I'm gonna make sure he likes me, then be like nah-ah _you _can't have this!...Wait no that is completely screwed up." Listening to her friends rant, she noticed something new.

Milly loved rants, she actualy had a talent for ranting. That could be part of the reason she was already in the school newspaper. She kept people entertained. Deciding now was the time to speak, she just had to figure out what to say. "Well you could always beat his scores." Rin was good at some very few things, one of the them was payback. "I mean, he seems like the guy who hates being beat. So beat him at test scores. You already have the third highest scores, so.. beating his **should **be easy." she could tell Milly liked this plan, with the way that she jumped up and bowed.

"Why thank you, my dear Rinny-poo! I shall do it!" She said, still stuffing her mouth with Rin's chips.

With their plan of action decided, she had forgotten about the scene in the hall way. Jumping off the counter, she snatched back her chips. Only to find she had alot of crumbs left, mentally making a note to bring three bags of chips tomorrow. Make that four; three for Milly, and one for herself.

The day passed rather fast after Rin and Milly's chat. This pleased Rin, as she was heading over to Milly's house to study. Well she would help Milly study. Rin hated studying, almost as much as she hated losing at _Halo 3. _To be honest if she put as much time studying as she did playing video games, Kaiba and Milly would have nothing on her. Sadly, she had a horrible attention span for most school related things.

Heading to Milly's house was a short walk; it took them less than two minutes to get there. Then again she lived only two blocks from Domino high. Once she was infront of the house, Rin couldn't resist jumping with joy, being used to a house and not an apartment. This made her extremely happy.

Hearing a small giggle, she looked over at Milly to explain her odd behavior. "We don't own the house, my uncle does. He is renting it out to us." at that, her friend silently 'oh'-ed.

She followed the other blond to the back of the house, taking off their shoes before heading straight to the kitchen, noticing a bunch of books and other studying things that Rin had no idea of. Sitting down next to her friend, who had handed her a book. "Kay, we pretty much only need the books. Though the computer is good for videos, and stuffs." Rin stared at the book in front of her. Letting out a sigh she opened it, to see it explained mathy things she cared nothing about. She could tell Milly was laughing at her in her mind.

A few hours later they were finally done studying. Rin help up her hands, and in an overly dramtic way she began thanking any god she could think of.

"It wasn't _that _bad, besides Mom's is bringing home sweets!" Milly stated excitedly. Letting out a quiet laugh, Rin looked up with a extremely hungry look. "Sweets you say." Rin repeated raising a eyebrow.

A moment later they heard the door open, and in walked a middle aged woman who looked just like Milly. Both rushing over towards the woman, reliveing her of the bags, not without a thank you. They then hurried into Milly's room, and dumped the bags on her bed.

They spent the next two hours watching a movie, and eating almost all of the sweets. It wasn't until around ten thirty that Rin began heading home. Yes it was dark, but thankfully they had street lights. Rin enjoyed the walk home, finally starting to think of this place as _home_. She had Milly to thank for that.

When she reached the apartment, she found a note._ 'Rin, we are going to be out for a while. Amy and I decided to have some alone time. 3 Ian!' _Shuddering at the thought of what '_alone time'_could mean, she quickly tossed the note in the trash.

Once she had showered, and gotten dressed for bed she crawled into her room, and slowly went to sleep. Not noticing the shadow cross quickly by her window.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Rin awoke to the sound of things moving, though it took her a moment to register that they were coming from the hall connecting to the other apartments.

Not bothering to change out of her bunny pj's, she walked out to see what was going on, only to see people move boxes into the apartment next to hers. Walking over to a dark haired, beautiful girl, she smiled extending her hand. "Hi, I'm Rin! You are..?" She introduced, still sounding half asleep, which made her sound slightly drunk, and her being a mess right now didn't help.

The girl looked at her for a few moments, before taking her hand and shaking it. "Nari." Was all she said, before walking into the house. Probably to unpack. Shrugging, she figured she could talk to her later. Right now she wanted to sleep, as late as she could.

A few hours after, she awoke to Milly jumping on her bed. Picking up a Spongebob shaped pillow, she threw it at her.

"What time is it?" She grunted, slurring her words and making it sound more like. "Mwa iem 's eet?" Milly, who only figured out what she said a few seconds later, responded with. "Twelve thirty..one!" She said grinning so wide she almost resembled the joker. Sadly, she was to pretty for that.

Mumbling a few choice words under her breath, she pushed the girl off her bed before walking into her bathroom, and coming out in a red shirt with a dead smiley on it, and a pair of denim shorts. She also had her hair in her signature pigtails. Walking over to her bed, she began pulling her boots on. Looking around for Milly, she wandered around the house, cheking the kitchen last. That is where she found her, rummaging through her fridge. "Milly, we have like, no food left." She informed, letting out a loud yawn soon after.

Both of them were extremely hungry, so they left the apartment to go find some food. Once outside the door, Rin noticed Nari. Walking up to her she deicded to try, and make friends.

"Um hey Nari, we are going to go get some food. Fancy coming with us?" She asked, poking her fingers together nervously. Rin wasn't sure if she would agree, but hoped she would. Soon after Nari nodded once, and walked with her over to Milly. "Milly Nari, Nari Milly! Kay food time!" She sang marching down the stairs. Milly, followed quickly after, and Nari seemed to rethink going with them. That is untill she decided she wanted food, thus following both of them.

They had decided to go to a fast food resturant, Burger World. Rin, and Milly both ordered at least three different things, while Nari only orderd a burger and coke. She stared at the two surprisingly thin girls, wondering how they could eat so much. The two wondered the same thing, but had decided long ago not to question it. It seemed easier for them that way.

**(( This chapter is most likely the longest yet! I just couldn't stop writing, I had to much fun with this chapter! I also decided to start moving along with the plot. Sadly, I didn't get as much as I wanted done. **

**I will draw the rest of the characters, when I find me pen. Oh, and yes Y. Bakura flipped Yami off. What could Bakura have meant by, 'you won't ruin my fun soon enough'? Only me, and my friend Milly (who Milly is based off of) know! :D She only knows because she bribed me with cupcakes. . **

**Oh, and reveiws will be used to feed my pink chinchilla army! Flamers will be shot with a hose. ))**


	5. Duling, and child hood friends

**(( Disclamer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Nari, or Milly. I only own Rin, the rest of my characters, and my ideas. Also my pink chinchillas need more food. Who ever feeds them gets free pixle cookies! :3 ))**

Rin had gotten along with Nari, even though at first she had her doubts. The night had been fun, they even some how managed to get Nari to play pranks with them. They also managed to get chased by a old lady with a broom.

After that, they spent the rest of the night trying to get Nari to laugh. It was easier said then done. By the end of the night the most they had goten out of her was a smirk. To Milly and Rin it was a acomplishment.

Laying on her bed, thinking about the day she had. It was rather fun, and she got to stay out of the house. She had also forgotten the dream she had, yes it was a wonderful night.

Sitting back up, she walked over to her dresser. Getting out an over size shirt and a pair of shorts, she headed into the bathroom for a shower. Walking out twenty minutes later, and into her room. Letting out a yawn, She slid under the covers, and got comfortable. For the first time since she had moved here she quickly fell alseep.

Rin slowly opened her eyes, she felt like she had fallen asleep in a sandbox. Once her eyes opened she could have sworn Milly was playing a prank on her. That is untill she noticed where she was, or better yet where she was not. She was in what seemed like a desert, next to a cliff. The stars shown so brightly she would have thought is was beautiful, had she not been so freaked out.

Standing up she moved away from it as quickly as she could, staring at it all with slightly wide eyes. Upon bumping into something, she quickly turned around, spotting a tall man with grey eyes, tanned skin, and short, copper-ish white hair. He had a scar on one of his eyes, and was dressed in a long, red coat, underneath which were Egyptian-like clothing.

He seemed so familar to her, but she just couldn't remember where from. She might have been able to if she wasn't so freaked out from being in a desert. Even though the man was very attractive, he still had the same aura as Bakura, and the demon guy.

Gulping, Rin took a step back to put a little more distance between them, since he was a little too close for comfort. As soon as she did that the man took a step forward. Rin refused to take another step back, as she refused to once again come off weak.

The man smirked, and took another step forward, to where there were only a few inches seperating them. Rin instantly took a step back, and put up a mask. Hiding all of her emotions. Her stuborness kicking into full gear. The man smirked, a strangly familar smirk. That was unsetling, and isane. Her mind quickly thought of Bakura, and as soon as her mind made that conection. The white haired man began to speak.

"Don't be afraid, I have plans for you. It is rare to find an aura as strong as yours." As he finished speaking he let out a bone chiling laugh, tilting his head back as he did so, making him seem like a mad man. Which he most likely **was**.

Raising an eyebrow she thought about what the strange man said. Plans for her? What did he mean by that? Or was this one of those crazy dreams you get from eating to many sweets before bed. As he took another step forward, she took one back. Folding his arms, as an amused experssion apeared on his face.

"You might not want to take another step back. That is unless you want to fall to your death." Looking back, she noticed she was about to step over the cliff's edge.

As soon as she looked back to the man, he had pinned her down to the ground. As soon as she hit the sand, she began to struggle as hard as she could. This caused the man to cackle lightly. "Dear girl, has no one told you never turn your back on a snake" He asked in a mocking voice.

Ignoring his words, Rin kept struggling while trying to think of a plan. She eventualy came up with a very, _very _flawed one, but it was better than nothing. Moving her leg up she aimed for the family jewles, but missed. Instead, she hit him in his knee. Sadly though it wasn't enough to make him let go.

Instead all she heard was him letting out another set of insane laughter. This made her struggle even more, she honestly did not care if it wasn't any use. She refused to freak out for a third time, well she refused to _show _it. Because she was honestly scared out of her mind, which made it rather difficult to keep the mask up. She was certain she couldn't keep it up for much longer.

Sadly that time was up when the man sat on her stomach, to keep her from kicking him again. This made her struggle more violently, and amused the man even more. That is untill he stopped as if he was thinking.

"Damn. It seems our time is almost up. Oh well. You may as well know the name of the man who you are going to help, whether you like it, or not. Tōzokuō Bakura, the thief king. Unfortunately, you must be leaving now. Just know one thing. I-" She did not get to hear what Bakura was about to say. As everything began to fade around her, and turned into her bed room.

Sitting up she noticed she had bruise marks on her wrist. They were very faint, and almost unnoticable, but still there. Looking at them for a few seconds, before closing her eyes. A instant flash of Tōzokuō Bakura appeared, and she quickly opened her eyes. "What did he mean by aware?" She however never recived an answer.

Loud ringing came from her alarm clock, making her jump. Picking it up, she threw it at the wall where poor clock was shattered into tiny pieces. Getting up, she got out one of her uniforms and undies. Heading into the bathroom for a well deserved shower to help her relax. Once she was showered and dressed she got out a pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of socks. After putting them both on, she grabbed her bag, and headed into the kitchen. Grabbing a shiny, red apple she headed out the door, sliding on her shoes as she did so.

Rin had gotten to school very early, which was odd for her. She was almost always there just moments before the bell would ring. Today wasn't the case however. And Milly wouldn't be here untill right before the bell rang. Nari had work, so she was pretty much by herself. Shrugging it off, she headed toward her home room only to find Yugi, and his friends there.

Deciding to no longer be anti-social she headed over towards the table they surrounded. "Um.. hi!" She greeted cheerfully, she almost always was.

Right now she loved school, it got her away from her apartment. To her, the farther it was, the better.

Seeing them turn towards her, they surprisingly looked pretty friendly and not rude, how she would have expected people to be when someone interupted their conversation.

Surprisingly, Joey was the first one to speak. "Hey Rin, wanna learn how to play Duel Monsters?" He offered, his voice having a slight Brooklin accent to it. He had a large grin on his face, and he seemed to actually want to teach her. She was taken aback by it for a few seconds, but ended up smiling, and nodded.

"Yes, I am somewhat interested." Rin stood closer to the table as he began to explain things, while Yugi explained what the cards did. The more she listened, the more she liked the game. She even learned a little, even though it wasn't much she honestly enjoyed it.

In a strange way, she began to enjoy their company.

Before they knew it, it was lunch, and Milly, together with Rin had gotten their trays before heading over to the table with Yugi and their friends. Yes, they were still slowly getting to know eachother, but none the less they were becoming more used to them. She had even stopped paying attention to Bakura's aura, because if she did she would think of the dream. Besides, he seemed like a truely nice person to her. Even though the evil smirk apeared in her mind every now and then.

Sadly enough lunch ended, and then just as quickly the school day had as well. She however didn't have to go home as her and Milly were invited to the game shop. Yugi had offered to teach her, and help her build a deck. She was pretty sure she almost killed him with a hug.

She however decided to stop at the aparment complex, and see if Nari wanted to come with her. Walking up to her door, she knocked three times, and waited for a reply. A few seconds later, she saw Nari open the door, an apron tied around her waist.

"Um... do you want to come with me and Milly to a friend's of ours?" She was slightly unsure because Nari seemed rather busy. And she seemed to think about it for a few seconds before responding.

"Yes, hold on please." She said in a quiet voice, and walked back into her apartment, then came out without the apron. "Let's go." She said waiting for Rin to show her where to go.

By the time the two had gotten there, everyone was in front the TV watcing something. Yugi, Joey, Milly, and Bakura turned around when they heard them walk in. For some reason Joey quickly turned around, when he looked at Nari, his face turning red. Rin shrugged it off, and Nari didn't even notice it. Rin walked over to Yugi, with a determined look on her face.

"Taining time!" She sang happily with her hands on her hips, and a large grin on her face. She decided if she was gonna learn about it. She would not be lazy.. or at least _try _not to be lazy.

She had finaly set up her deck, she had mostly picked cards she thought were pretty, looked cool, and ones that sounded badass. Yugi and his grandfather made her choose cards that were none of those, and instead were good cards. She had also made a few strategies on her own, though they helped her out with others. By the third time she had dueled Tea, she finally managed to beat her.

Rin couldn't help that she had **let **her win by going easier on her.

Nari had noticed that the blond boy, Joey, and the dak haired boy Tristan looked very familar to her. She wasn't sure why, but they did. It took a few moments for her to realize, until it hit her. They went to grade school with her! She had moved right when she started middle school, and didn't get to say goodbye to them. Feeling herself smile, she walked over to him, siting next to him.

"Hey, long time no see." She said in her quiet voice, looking at him from the side of her eyes.

Joey looked over at her with a large smile spreading on his face. "So you **do **remember me!" She knew he was refusing to ask her why she didn't visit him. To be honest she didn't know it was him, untill she saw him up close.

"I didn't reconize you until just now...Sorry." Her quiet voice became even more quiet, as she began to feel bad. She however did not show it, she was not one to show her emotions, she had always been like that. Feeling arms wrap around her, she looked at Joey slightly confused.

"What, can't hug a friend?" He said jokingly, before Nari shoved him off.

"Nope." She replied feeling a small smile apear on her lips. She had missed him, she just wasn't the huggy type of person.

A short while later, Rin had gotten a phone call from her older brother telling her to come home. Looking out the window she noticed how dark it was, and quickly stood up. After bidding everyone farewell, she quickly left for home. When she had gotten there she saw her brother sitting at the table, reading a book. Looking around, she didn't see anything that would show she needed to come home. Glaring at her brother, she folded her arms, and began tapping her foot in irritation.

"What was so important I needed to come home?" She only had to wait a few seconds before he looked up, and handed her a envolope.

**(( End of chapter five! :D Rember review will be feed to my pink chinchilla army. Flamers with be left in the middle of the ocean. ))**


	6. Can you see me now?

**(( I'm so sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I am busy with finding a place to move, and geting my belongings ready to move.**

**Disclamer:**** I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Milly, or Nari. I do however own my oc's, and the fanfic's story line. ))**

Rin took the envelope from Ian, runing her fingers along its edges. She recognized Adrienne's hand writing.

Slowly opening it, she found a note and three cards inside. Rin knew that her friend used to play Duel Monsters back in middle school, and only had a few left over. Why she would give her the few she had left, she would never know. Unfolding the letter she began to read it.

The note told her that Adrienne was moving to england, and that her unlce would be watching her house. She also included her new phone number and adress. Smiling she looked at the cards. They included her favorite, as well as Adrienne's favorite and the one that she got Adrienne for her birthday. The three were the _Dark Witch_, _Fire Princess_, and the _Change of Heart_.

Milly stayed up late that night studying, just like she had done a few days now. She wanted to make sure Seto looked her way. She would force him, and she had just the plan. She had built it off of the idea Rin had given her.

She was currently on phase one of her plan, and tomorrow she will start with phase two. Closing her textbook, she ran her fingers trough her hair. She was so tired and stressed that even her hair felt stiff. Standing up, she turned off her desk lamp and placed her work back into her bag. After she left Yugi's house she had started working on the next two weeks worth of homework, and somehow she had managed to complete it.

Smirking at her accomplishment, the blond headed into her bathroom where she took a long shower, after which she slowly prepared for bed.

Walking out of the bathroom in a pair of bunny pj's, Milly climbed into her large bed and quickly fell asleep. She dreamed about being in Ouran host club, and she danced with Tamaki. Sadly her dream ended, thanks to her mother waking her up. It was just getting good too! Oh well, right now she had to make the guy she truly liked look her way.

When she got to school, she actually had makeup on, with her hair in a long braid. Yes, she had actualy put work into her appearance today.

That was part two of her plan; she knew she already had natural beauty, so she merely enhanced it. She saw Rin walk up to her, and let out a long whistle. This made her let out a small laugh.

"So, I look hot right?" she asked while trying to hold back her laughter. She also noticed that quite a number of boys were eyeing her; sadly though, the one that she wanted to stare at her most only passed her by, without even one glance. Her pigtailed friend noticed this, and patted her on the back. "You go, and don't worry, you'll get him." Rin reassured in her usual cheerful tone.

They made it to class right before the teacher walked in. Milly sat down in her assigned seat bafore taking out the work from last night. Looking over at Rin, she was amazed to find that her friend had done hers as well. Maybe she was being a good influence on her; then again, her brother might have bribed her with cupcakes.

It was _probably _the latter.

The teacher walked around picking up the work; when the pigtailed girl turned hers in, she did a double take from surprise.

While the teacher graded their homework, they were told to do the chapters Milly finished last night. Milly couldn't help but smirk, as she knew that Seto and her were the only ones who didn't need to work on them. This caused him to glance at her, and she had to force herself not to look back at him. The teacher looked up at her, the to Seto Kiaba, and back to her before muttering something under her breath and moving to the next paper.

Out of boredom Milly got out a piece of paper and began doodling. She ended up drawing a cute little bunny in a dress. It bore somewhat of a resemblance to a five year old's drawing, which was sad on her part, but at the same time it made it cuter. She continued doodling until the bell rang; placing the paper in her notebook, and putting her backpack on, she walked out the door before stopping to wait for Rin who didn't take very long.

At lunch they sat with YuYu and their friends. Milly and Rin ended up kicking the boy's in the knee when they stared at her for a little too long. "Stop staring, or I'll make Rin stab you with a spork. Right Rinny-kins?" Milly asked in a cheerfully, grinning at her friend who grinned back while nodding. Rin probably _would _stab them with a spork, or a spoon perhaps, if she asked. She however wouldn't, for Milly liked these people too much to do that.

Looking over at her friend she noticed the girl glancing at Bakura from the corner of her eye. A sly grin appeared on her face.

She belived Rinny-kins had a crush on Kura Kura. She had already given all of them nicknames; even if they didn't like said nicknames. Yugi was Yuyu, Joey was jojo, Tea was Boobs, Tristan was tanny, Duke was dicy, Bakura was kura, and Rin was Rinny-kins.

Yes, she loved nicknames; in fact, sometimes she even gave them to people she didn't know.

Without knowing it she had spaced out, and Rin had began poking her to wake her up. "Milly? MILLY!" the teen snapped out of her own little world, and looked over at her. Their friends had already left, and almost no one was left in the cafeteria. Opening her mouth to an 'o' shape, she began dragging Rin to their next class.

At the end of the day her first period teacher had stopped her, asking her to come into her class. Seeing Seto in the class as well she began to belive her plan had worked.

"Miss Niwa, it seems your scores had risen dramatically these last couple of days." the teacher took off her glasses, and walked from behind her desk. Kiaba looked shocked; this pleased Milly, making her smirk, her eyes shining. "Mr. Kiaba, and myself made a deal in the beginning of the year; if someone were to beat his score they would own part of his share to his company." Milly frowned at this, and frowned even deeper when she saw Kiaba's anger.

Knowing this would set her plan back to part one, she knew what she had to do. "Sorry ma'am, and Seto, but I must decilne. You see if I accept this to me it would be similar to cheating. I wish to create my own company; not work at or share someone elses." she replied in a blank tone. What she said was true. She wanted to start her own magazine company; besides, she had no intrest in working for a gaming company.

To her delight they seemed to accept this. She also guessed that the only reason Seto made this deal in the first place, was because he belived that no one would beat his scores.

Now she could move onto part three of her plan. That would be for tomorrow however.

Joey had walked Nari home that night, she had found out that they lived in the same complex. He had offered her to come over to her house, until his drunk father yelled at him to get inside. This didn't seem to ruin his mood, as he gave her a hug leaving her with a small smile. It was just like grade school all over aging for her. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him, until now that is.

Walking straight into her bathroom Nari took a quick shower, and did her nightly routine. She changed into a black silk night gown, and climbed into the kingsized bed that took up most of her room. She had to admit it was nice living alone, he parents decided it would be a learning experience for her to do so. She had to agree, she was learning things about herself; things she thought she knew, things she belived weren't true, and things about others.

Once again, she was enjoying this city. She was once aging feeling happy.

Looking up at the ceiling Nari imagined the bumps in it making a picture. So far she had made a cat, two flowers, Joey, a dog, Joey; she stopped after that. Yes, it was like grade school all over again. She however wouldn't admit it out loud. No, she refused to, even in the safety of her own apartment, she would not admit it.

"I refuse to." As those words slipped trough her lips, her mind slipped into a deep peaceful slumber.

Nari woke up very early that morning, about an hour before her alarm clock began ringing. She had already taken her morning shower, fixed her hair, dressed herself, fixed her makeup, ate her breakfest, and read two chapters of her book before she had to leave. Yes, it was a busy morning for her. It also kept her mind form a certain blond haired boy.

By the time she had made it to Kiaba corp. she was one of the first interns there. Twenty minutes later, the last four interns made it; they went around showing and teaching them what to do. It was easy for Nari, as she learned quickly. At the end of the shift she saw her boss Seto Kiaba walk in. Making sure to stay out of his way, she headed for the exit. Unfortunately, just as she was about to leave the building she was stopped by him.

"Nari, do you know a girl by the name Milly Niwa?" the handsome boy said in the slightly snooty tone he always used. This surprised Nari, for she did know Milly, yet she didn't know why he was asking about her. Instead she strightend her back, and made sure her face showed no emotion.

"Um, yes sir. I do."

Seto nodded, and began giving out his order. "Go, and find out information on her. " Nari nodded, and turned around quickly leaving, as her boss had already done so. She felt bad for doing this to a friend. But maybe she could use this to learn more about Milly... and Rin as well, thus becoming closer friends with them! Yes, this would help her out as well!

While on her way back she spotted Joey, who also walking home. Just as she was about to say something he noticed her, and gave a wave as he ran over towards her. Giving him a very small smile, she slightly waved back.

"Hey, Nari!" he greeted, a large grin on his face. Nari gave him a small smile, and a quiet 'hi'. Joey's grin turned into a nervous smile, surprising her a little. Tilting her head to the side, she began wondering what could be wrong. She didn't have to wait too long however. "Nari.. you want to go get something to eat?" Nari felt a true smile apear on her lips, before she could hide it. Part of her however didn't want to hide it, so instead she nodded.

"I'd like that." she replied softly.

The two of them ended up going to a sushi bar. By the time the check came the two ended up splitting it. Nari paid for hers, and Joey paid for his. On the way back to the apartment complex Joey stopped, and in turn Nari halted her steps as well. Turning to look at him, she noticed he looked troubled.

"Nari.. why didn't you say goodbye that day?" she didn't want to answer that question, for she knew the answer.

It was not her fault, and yet, she felt it was.

The two remained silent for quite a while, until she decided to break the silence. "My parents didn't let me. They made me leave before I could." she admitted, her eyes cast down at the ground and taking two steps back, she refused to look at him. She hated doing what she was doing now. Right now she was showing weakness, one of the things she hated most.

It wasn't until Joey spoke that the mood lifted. "Thats much better than you not wanting to. Thanks, and.. sorry I belived that you didn't want to." Nari looked up in disbelif. She wasn't expecting that, but it was so much better than what the outcome she had dreaded.

Yes, it was just like grade school all over again.

**(( Okay to clear some things up. The cards are going to have something to do with the plot; not going to give it away though. =w= Also I have been planning on doing this chapter since around chapter three, or four. I just needed to get the plot started. ))**


End file.
